


I Love Lucy

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Computer Programming, Episode Tag, Gen, John is Lucy's Favourite, Other, Post-Episode: s01e07 Kiss Kiss Bye Bye, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It boils down to this. He’s her favourite. She’s just a collection of one’s and zero’s really but somehow, someway, she’s more than that too. She is his just as he is hers.</p>
<p>A little look at Lucy and John after 1x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of my august fic challenge. I just really love Killjoys and John is Lucy's favourite, I mean come on, I couldn't pass this up. Halfway, baby!

As much as Dutch is the one that owns her, Lucy belongs to John. For six years, he has lived on her, fixed her, improved her, and talked to her. He knows, logically, that she’s just a computer program, just one component of the ship but emotionally, well, it’s a little more complicated.

It boils down to this. He’s her favourite. She’s just a collection of one’s and zero’s really but somehow, someway, she’s more than that too. She is his just as he is hers.

Johnny owes Lucy his life and he has fixed her enough times that in some capacity, she owes him too, it’s an odd thought. He runs his fingers gently along the wall on the walk to his room, a caress she probably can’t even feel, but it calms him. He knows she’s watching too, always aware of where he is and what he’s doing, because he’s her favourite. He smiles.

His room is just how he left it, comfortable, home. He flops down onto his bed and immediately regrets it, his stitches pull and the pain radiates out and he has to gasp for air, god it hurts. He lies perfectly still on his stomach, teeth grit as he waits for the pain to subside; boy being stabbed really does suck he thinks.

“Are you alright John?” Lucy’s cool voice sounds throughout the room, “Shall I call Doctor Pawter?” if a computer program could sound concerned, he’s sure Lucy would manage it.

“I’m fine,” he rolls over onto his back slowly, hand pressed delicately against his stomach as if he can hold the pain in and stop any movement that would cause more pain, he breathes deeply.

He closes his eyes and drifts for a while thinking how nice it’ll be to just be him and Dutch again, no D’avin. A wave of guilt crashes down on him but he pushes past it, his brother was gone a long time, stabbed him when he came back, maybe it wasn’t so black and white but he needs his space. He needs just him, Dutch, and Lucy to regroup and be a team again.

“Your heart rate just spiked, John do you require medical assistance?” its sweet, he thinks, how much Lucy obviously cares even though she insists that she is a machine and doesn’t have a favourite.

“Honestly Lucy, I’m fine, just thinking,” he smiles though because this, at least, is somewhat normal upon his return to the ship after being injured, Lucy always fusses over him just as he fusses over her when she is injured.

“Actually, I just wanted to say thank you,” he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling as if he were looking in her face, if she had a face, and he waits.

“Thank me for what, John?” there’s something there, a tone in her manufactured voice, it almost sounds like bafflement.

“For saving my life,” silence stretches and he knows what she’ll say next but it doesn’t matter, she did save his life.

“I did nothing John; Doctor Pawter saved your life,”

He laughs softly, “Yeah but _you_ called her, you called the _one_ doctor that could save me, that had the political pull to get me the medical attention I needed, _you_ saved my life Lucy,” he waits, its silent so long he thinks maybe she isn’t going to say anything more.

“Then, you are very much welcome John, I am happy to have helped,” she still sounds slightly uncertain as if this is new territory for her, which it probably is, “I am glad you are back,” she sounds more confident this time, it’s something she has said many times before, it’s known territory.

It’s as close as Lucy ever gets to admitting she has feelings and that she likes John best, it’ll do, he thinks, for now.

“I love you too Lucy,” he murmurs softly as he drifts, being stabbed really saps your energy, he thinks as he slips into sleep, a smile on his face.


End file.
